Vevmo Mafia: III
Vevmo Mafia: III is the third season of Vevmo Mafia Game. The Mafia: III took place on January 21, 2015. This season was played in a format of 8 Mafia members, 12 Special Roles, and 2 Regular Townies. This season twist included multiple powers for Mafia members and new special roles. As well as two new roles that included The Grocery Owner and The Serial Killer. Voting was anonymous this season. Cast Host: '''Livewitpeace |} '''Roles ''The Mafia: * '''The Godfather:' The Godfather is a role that investigates as Innocent to the Detective, regardless of their actual alignment. However, you may lose your investigation immunity if they perform the kill. This is why you’re assigned to PM the Host during the night time with whom the Mafia will kill. And remember, The Godfather can be lynched. So be careful and make your moves wisely. You lead the Mafia now as you are “Head Mafia in Charge”. * The Traitor: The Traitor is a mafia-aligned player who knows the other mafia members and wins if the mafia wins. However, the mafia doesn’t know who the traitor is, but if they do find out who it is they have the ability to recruit the traitor in to the Mafia at night and they become a new Mafia Goon. If investigated, the traitor comes up town-aligned until they are recruited. This role has the ability to change the whole game. * The Spy: The Spy works at the Lost Haven local bar as one of the many bartenders. They spy on everyone who walks in, in the hopes of finding something out that they can take back to The Mafia. They simply PM the Host each night with the name of one player and the host will reveal that players role in the game…. the next night. It’s then up to the spy how they want to use this information for that nights kill. * The Hit-man:: The Mafia Hit-man carries out the kills. The Godfather sends in the kill as usual but this character always carries it out. If the Mafia Hitman is killed, the mafia loses their night kill for the next night phase while they regroup and decide on a new killer. After 3 Hit-men are killed, The Godfather must start carrying out the kills as no more Mafia members can become Hit-men. * The Goons: They have no special abilities but communicate with the other mafia members on who to kill each night. There will be 3 Mafia Goons. ''The Working: * '''The Mayor of Lost Haven:' The Mayor of Lost Haven is the most powerful man in charge. They have 2 votes during the lynching. So final decisions could be made up to them. * The Detective: '''The Detective can investigate any player of their choosing at night. They just simply PM the host a player's name and the Host will tell them the alignment of that player when the night phase ends. If the Detective comes across a Mafia member, that member is immediately killed by The Cop. It’ll also block the Mafia’s night kill. If they don’t find a Mafia member during the night nothing happens and their search continues. * '''The Cop: The Cop is the Detectives right hand man. They have no real ability unless The Detective is killed. If the Detective is killed, then The Cop will take on their ability in the game. * The Doctor: The Doctor can protect any player of their choosing during the night phase. This means that any attacks on that player will fail and the player will survive. Because of this, The Doctor is a very important role for the town. Each night they'll PM the host a player's name and that player will instantly be saved. * The Nurse: The Nurse has the ability to protect any player of their choosing during the day phase. Which means this player cannot get lynched. If the player they protect is someone that is mafia-aligned or an individually aligned killer, they get killed. However, when protecting town-aligned players they are successful. The Nurse must PM me their decision on who to save during the night and it’ll go in to affect during the day. * The Reporter: Each night, the Reporter will PM the Host a story to air on the local news the next morning. This story can be about whatever they discovered during the day or night. * The Neighborhood Watch: The Neighborhood Watch can choose one player to watch at night by sending their name to the Host during the night phase. When the phase ends, The Host will tell them who, if anybody, targeted that player during the night. * The Vigiliante: The Vigilante is essentially just a town-aligned killer. After the murder of their son Debut Album, they are seeking revenge on The Mafia. They win with the town, so will try to only kill Mafia members but they have no additional information so they must figure out who to target by figuring out who they think are non-town aligned. However, The Vigilante only has 3 kills the entire season. On the nights of their choosing, they must PM the Host the name of who they want to kill. ''The Townies: * '''The Unemployed Townies:' These townies have no abilities. They can not post in the main during the night time. They can resume talking in the day and vote with the town on who to lynch. They can step up and lead the town in to making the right choice on who to lynch. There will be 3 unemployed townies. * The Bulletproof Townie: The Bulletproof Townie can not be killed at night because he's bulletproof. Anyone who tries to kill them, there kill will be blocked. They can however be lynched during the day. They also can not post during the night time. * The Army Veteran: The Army Veteran can kill anyone they want, if they get lynched. If they are lynched by the town, this old annoying hag can kill someone. However, if they are killed during the night, they cannot kill anyone. Only if they are lynched. ''Special Roles: * '''The Lovers:' The Lovers come in pairs. When one dies, the other commits suicide the following night. They know who their lover is and one is Town and one is Mafia. It is up to the lovers though on how they want to play the game, but they can’t be recruited to the other side. So how strong will their love be? * The Angel: The Angel watches over Lost Haven. The Angel can choose to revive a dead player in this game only once. This revived player could have either been killed or lynched. They'll be bought back to life the next night, but won't appear till the following night. The player will maintain their role and role title as-was at the moment of death. The revived player then reaps the benefits (or consequences) of having every player in the game know their role title. However, the revived player has at least a few hours to wreak havoc on the game before possibly dying again. Then the Angel goes away for good. ''The Local Business Owner: * '''The Local Business Owner:' This Grocery Store owner has his own personal vendetta which will soon be revealed. Game Progess ;Contestants : The contestant is a Mafia Member : The contestant is a Townie : The contestant is The Vigilante : The contestant is The Serial Killer : The contestant is The Detective : The contestant is'' The Nurse'' ;Competition : The contestant won the game. : The contestant was lynched during the day. : The contestant was killed by The Mafia. : The contestant was killed by The Serial Killer. : The contestant was killed by The Vigilante. : The contestant was killed by The Detective. : The contestant committed suicide. : The contestant was killed because of a failed task. : The contestant was protected by The Nurse. Category:Vevmo Mafia